


【带卡obkk】药物控制

by Liangmuzhai



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liangmuzhai/pseuds/Liangmuzhai
Summary: 五代火影土x叛村卡给卡下了空孕催乳剂对这种药文中有所改良只留下了产乳＋性瘾的功效预警：产乳  卡卡性瘾明示   ooc土哥切黑





	【带卡obkk】药物控制

带土今天按时进神威空间查看卡卡西的状况。

卡卡西的眼睛被黑色的布料蒙起，上面还下了带土特制的阻隔查克拉的运行的封印，用以防止卡卡西逃脱神威空间。卡卡西狼狈的趴在地上，他的双手被反绑在身后，他本就没什么规律的银发此时乱七八糟的伏在脸上、倒在地上。他的胸口紧贴着粗糙的地面，卡卡西小幅度地磨蹭着自己的胸部。

带土走到卡卡西面前，把卡卡西身体翻了个圈，果不其然，卡卡西乳头周围已经湿了一片。

“带土……”卡卡西声音沙哑又低沉，几乎是从喉咙里挤出他的名字。

带土置若罔闻，他的指尖摸过卡卡西的唇，顺着脖颈、锁骨，一路来到他胸前的凸起。

卡卡西的乳头比起一个月前他刚给卡卡西喂药时已经大了不少，带土几乎天天会用手“丈量”，对这变化自然敏感得很。

带土的手隔着布料使力搓揉着卡卡西的圆粒，他将卡卡西的乳头向外拉扯，一大股液体从卡卡西的乳头里涌出来，已经水分饱和的布料再吸收不下多余的水分，黏腻的液体只能顺着卡卡西的身子留下来，再被小腹上还干燥的布料吸干，留下一道明显的深色水痕。

卡卡西嘴里吐出断断续续的呻吟声，带土把卡卡西的深色紧身衣推到他腋下，卡卡西已经被奶水沾得湿乎乎的胸口一览无遗。有紧身衣约束时还不明显，此时离开紧身衣的约束，带土不难发现卡卡西的胸已经在药物的作用下变大了不少，原本紧实的肌肉触感变得柔软，用手去揉还能感觉到内部乳房积蓄的乳汁。

“你知道吗卡卡西，你现在的胸就像刚发育的少女一样。”带土的手指在卡卡西的乳头附近打转，围绕着乳晕的轮廓挑逗着，他修剪平整的指甲轻轻地刮磨几下卡卡西红豆色的高高肿起的乳尖，然后用食指按压、向上推，使得卡卡西的乳头随着带土使力的方向变化转动。

“唔——”卡卡西死咬着自己的嘴唇，他害怕自己下一秒就会控制不住自己，因为乳头终于得到慰藉而放声浪叫。

卡卡西蒙着眼睛，剥离了视线脱开了昼夜更替的他，无法准确估计时间到底过去了多久。他只记得从带土在一次给他喂过饭后身体就开始不对劲。

胸部开始涨大，满胀的疼痛感从没停止过，乳头一直尖锐的疼，想被针尖钻开了一个口子——男人的胸没来产奶的功能，奶水只能强行开辟那个阻塞的通道。但卡卡西宁愿忍受痛疼。

瘙痒的乳头断断续续地往外涌着乳水，一开始尚且能够忍受。但一切都在被带土碰过之后开始转折，他开始渴望被触碰，渴望带土能够用他的手指粗暴的碾揉自己的乳头，最好还要用力拉扯他们，让他们变形红肿，他希望带土能吮吸他的胸部，吸出他满溢的奶水，然后用牙齿磨咬他的肉粒。

强烈的羞耻感和罪恶感与身体深处最真实的快感互不相容，为了争夺卡卡西思想的主权时时在他身体里横冲直撞，他的五脏六腑都在痛，浑身想火烧了一样滚烫。

而更难以忍受的是，不知道从什么时候开始，带土单单从开发他的乳头发展到了玩弄他后面的洞。他能感觉到自己身体正在一步一步变得淫荡，他的胸渴望被人吮咬揉捏，他的后穴开始会自己流水。那里时时刻刻都包含着一大股肠液，只要他稍一转动身子那些液体就会决堤，立刻浸湿他的裤子，湿上一大片。他的屁眼会在没人触碰的时候饥渴的自己收缩，流出的水淌过肠壁让他觉得无比瘙痒。他曾经注意到过用手抽插他后穴的带土阴茎硬了，在裤子上支起一个帐篷，彼时的他难耐的咽了口水，他浑身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着让宇智波带土插入他流水的肉洞，最好把自己操烂。卡卡西不知道当时的自己是以怎样的意志力没有去恳求带土用他的东西插入自己的。

带土并不知卡卡西的思想斗争，或许知道，但那又如何呢？他把卡卡西揽在怀里，亲吻他水光淋淋的嘴唇，品尝卡卡西口里的津液，他的舌尖挑逗着卡卡西的舌根，卷起卡卡西躲闪的软舌，卡卡西每每都想用牙齿逼却带土，可带土从来不怕这个，他甚至敢于将自己的舌头送到卡卡西牙齿做的斩刀下——每当这个时候卡卡西咬合的动作都会变得无力，倒像是情趣了。

他的手熟练地揉捏起卡卡西肿胀的胸部，这是他是在书上学的给孕妇按摩催奶的方法，这看起来还是有用的，至少卡卡西的乳汁一天变得比一天多，从一开始浸湿衣服上一个点到一大片。带土为了加快卡卡西产奶的速度，每天还会专门去买些催乳的食材给卡卡西做成药膳，这些卡卡西是不知道的，就算卡卡西死咬着牙抗议也无效，带土总有办法撬开卡卡西那张严实的嘴。

带土今天按摩比平时都要仔细，他的指腹划过书上标记的每一寸轨迹，手上的薄茧蹭过卡卡西的皮肤，他缓慢又轻柔地按压有处于催乳的穴位。

“嗯……带土……”卡卡西从喉咙艰难地里挤出几个字，“……帮我，胀……好痛……”

“我在帮你啊，卡卡西。”带土的手掌贴合上卡卡西的胸搓揉着，“这还是我在书上学的呢，说是有助于正常催奶缓解乳房肿胀。”

“不……没有用……带土……”卡卡西把自己的胸往带土手里送了送，“带土，把……挤……吸出来…求你…帮我……”

带土故作苦恼地皱了皱眉，“啊，本来今天想用柔和一点的方式呢？原来笨卡卡更喜欢这种吗？”

卡卡西嘴里又发出呜呜嗯嗯的声音，带土主观臆测那是赞同的声音。

“好吧，毕竟我说过，除了放你离开木叶什么都答应你。”带土叹了口气，他拍了拍卡卡西的后背，让卡卡西挺起腰。

卡卡西乖觉的把吐着奶水的乳头送到带土面前，正是带土稍微低头就能碰到的绝佳位置。带土低下脑袋，张唇包裹住卡卡西高高翘起的乳头。他唇舌使力，汲取着卡卡西的奶水。每每带土吸卡卡西的奶时都会用很大的力气，倒不是带土的恶趣味，而是身为男人的卡卡西出奶的通道实在太过狭小，轻柔的动作根本无法吸尽那些甜美的乳汁。

或许这人就是天生欠虐。这家伙对他好言相劝只会得寸进尺，就该把他逼近死角让他别无选择乖乖听话，如果想要挣脱就教育一顿，等调教好了就不跑了。

带土的门齿啃咬着卡卡西殷红的凸起，他用灵巧的舌尖顶弄刺探卡卡西的乳心。坏银眼的赌注乳汁流出的小洞，等到卡卡西难耐地把乳头更近一步顶进他口中他才松开压制，卷走一大口涌出的奶水。

带土的手从卡卡西的胸部来到卡卡西的侧腰，他一只手伸进卡卡西的裤子，握住卡卡西已经勃起的阴茎上下撸动；另一只手顺着卡卡西的挤开卡卡西的臀缝，找到卡卡西那个水流不止肉穴。

甚至不需要小心的给卡卡西进行开拓，现在带土只要愿意，他就可以把手指直接捅到底。但他却不那么做，他先是试探式的伸入一小个直接，去揉弄卡卡西洞口处的褶皱，然后再将整根手指缓慢地推入卡卡西湿软的小穴。

在给卡卡西喂药后的第一个星期，带土就开始刻意训练起卡卡西的肉穴。他让食了空孕催乳剂的卡卡西品尝了性事的快乐，他故意吊起卡卡西的性欲但却从不做到最后一步满足卡卡西渴望被填满的欲望。

带土从来只用手指去挖弄卡卡西的小穴，偶尔他会用上一些小道具，例如跳蛋，他会在工作很忙没时间顾上卡卡西的时候会把这些小可爱开关调到最大后塞到卡卡西那个粉红色的肉洞里。在他工作想偷懒的时候就会把自己的视听转移到神威空间内。最开始的卡卡西还会努力抑制自己的声音，但当他真正确认周遭没有“人”时，才会放任自己吐出稍激烈些的喘息，后来的卡卡西摸出规律，只要放跳蛋，就代表带土不在神威内，那时卡卡西的叫声是最浪的，会咿咿啊啊的胡乱尖叫，会像发情的公狗一样把自己立起来的棒子磨蹭地面。那场面带土到现在还在回味，稍微回想一下他的鸡巴就可以硬的发疼。

天知道他每次看卡卡西下面的小嘴紧紧吸着自己的手指时候多想把自己大东西换进去，把卡卡西操得搞不清自己是谁。让他脑子里全都想着做爱再没多余的空间去思考离开村子的事情。

他加快了手指抽插的速度，他的指尖又凶又狠地压在卡卡西肠壁上，卡卡西分泌出的液体裹紧了他的手，他的穴肉还在小幅度地收缩着，极力恳求着带土到达更深入的地方去。他扭着腰，主动地迎合带土手指抽插的动作，大腿内侧的软肉夹住了带土的胳膊磨蹭。

但带土感受着卡卡西肉棒流水的汹涌程度，就知道今天的份到了，他用尽自己的意志力，毫不拖拉地抽离自己的手指。

后穴失去填充物的卡卡西呜咽一声，后穴开始剧烈的收缩，他在邀请带土重新进入他的身体。

“好了，笨卡卡，今天就到这了。”带土拍了拍卡卡西丰满挺翘的屁股——这里的饱满也有带土的一份功劳在。

带土说完，把卡卡西放平在地上，他摸着卡卡西的脸道，“晚上回来给你换衣服，暂时委屈你一下了。”

卡卡西摇摇头，他听到带土的话，他想呼喊，但吐出的只有喘息和呻吟，他想用目光挽留带土，但双眼却被蒙住，他想伸手拉住离开的带土，双手却被反绑在身后动弹不得。他在一片黑暗中挣扎着，他知道带土还没有走，他还站在自己面前，他距离自己还很近。

他伸长脖子，凭着感觉咬住了即将离开那个人的裤脚。

带土的动作一顿，他极力抑制住自己上扬的嘴角，他抬脚轻轻推开卡卡西的脸，蹲下身子坐在地上，把几近光裸的卡卡西搂进怀里，他问卡卡西道，“怎么了？你还需要什么吗？”

卡卡西摇摇头又点点头，他不自然地扭动自己的身体，他恨不得将自己黏在带土身上。

“你想要什么？说出来，卡卡西，只要你说出来，我就都会给你。”带土吻了吻卡卡西的太阳穴，“当然，你知道的，除了离开我以外。”

给我……卡卡西做出一个口型，但带土却故意装作看不懂的样子，他把耳朵凑近卡卡西微张的嘴唇，“我没听清，你说大声一点。”

卡卡西的嘴唇颤颤巍巍的蠕动着，他的唇肉擦过带土的耳朵，所有的气音都钻进带土的耳朵里。

“给我……”

带土这会儿听清了，但他有意让卡卡西更加直白放肆，于是他皱着眉头，佯装不解，“什么？给你什么？笨卡卡，你要说清楚一点。”

“……唔……给我……把……插进来……”卡卡西说的断断续续，有几个词他到底还是没能说出口。

“嗯？把什么插进哪里？”

“插进……我后面……带土……帮帮我……好难受……”

啊呀，这不是还能回避自己的问题嘛。带土好笑的摸了一把卡卡西的腹肌，卡卡西又往他怀里挤进了几分。

“嗯……”带土把手指放在卡卡西的嘴边，他剥开卡卡西的唇齿，问他，“你要把这个放到你下面的嘴里面吗？”

卡卡西的舌主动缠上带土的手指，他胡乱地摇头，他的声音因为含着手指变得模糊不清，“不是……把你下面的……放到我下面的嘴里……”

“我下面的什么？”带土把卡卡西嘴里的手指抽了出来，“这样吧，你把你想要的找出来，然后亲亲它，我就给你好不好？”

卡卡西闻言，俯下身子，把脸埋在了带土的下腹，他的下巴已经蹭到了带土顶起的阴茎，他的牙咬上带土裤子的边缘然后拉下去，他的脸里带土的阴茎很近，属于带土的男性妻子让嗅觉本就比常人敏感得卡卡西的喉结滚动了一下。

他急切地扯下带土的内裤，带土的肉棒弹在了卡卡西脸上，他埋下头亲了亲带土挺立的阴茎。

“做的真好。”带土揉了揉卡卡西的头发，他让卡卡西毛茸茸的脑袋搁在自己肩上，他抬起卡卡西的屁股，让卡卡西的穴口对准自己充血的龟头。

“噗嗤——”

当卡卡西感到那个炽热的巨物抵着自己的小穴时，他脑子里的弦彻底崩断，屁股直接坐在了带土的肉棒上。

“啊——”卡卡西终于控制不住哭叫出声，终于被渴望已久的鸡巴直接草到底让他身体一阵痉挛，一道白浊飞溅出来，射在二人的腹部上。几乎同时，带土在卡卡西体内射了出来。

“操——”带土显然没想到卡卡西突然这么激烈的动作，错不及防被那泥泞紧致的穴肉紧吸让他脑子都白了一瞬，等到回过神时他已经内射在了卡卡西体内。

“带土……带土……好满……好大……呜……没有之前大……”卡卡西在他耳边乱七八糟逻辑混乱地说着些什么，带土听的好笑，他亲了亲卡卡西唇，阴茎在卡卡西体内缓慢磨蹭几下就有精神抖擞的撑开了卡卡西肠壁。

他双手结印，解开了卡卡西眼睛上的封印和困着卡卡西双手的封印，他随手扯开那块已经失去作用的黑布，许久不见光的眼睛突然恢复视线被刺激得流出生理泪水。

带土没有等卡卡西彻底恢复视线的意思，他压下卡卡西的身体，挺动自己腰抽插卡卡西的后穴，他的龟头总是能完美的怼上卡卡西的前列腺，每被他顶一次，卡卡西就流着津液淫叫一声。

卡卡西胸前的两点涌出大量奶汁，白色的汁液涂了卡卡西整个胸膛，整个人闻着都带有一股奶香味。

“舒服吗？火影大人操得笨卡卡爽不爽？”

“舒服……呜好爽……火影大人操得笨卡卡好舒服……”卡卡西夹紧了自己的后穴，他被带土引导着说出了第一句荤话，开了这个头，羞耻心就可以通通打碎丢进垃圾桶了，卡卡西几乎顷刻感受到了叫床带来的精神快感。

“干我……干我……快点……”卡卡西的腿勾着带土的腰，他极力岔开自己双腿，希望带土能进入得更深。

“用你的……肉棒……操我……把我操穿……”

“……靠！妈的……操死你！”带土被卡卡西飞速进步地叫床能力震了一下，这谁顶得住啊，带土掐住卡卡西乱晃的腰，一挺身，把自己因为卡卡西的荤话又胀大一圈的肉棒又狠又准地碾压在了卡卡西的敏感点上。

“呜……呜啊啊啊——”

“以后还想不想叛村了？”

“啊——不——”

“还走吗？”

“不——不走了——”

“对，以后你用想我，只用取悦我，只用被我填满，不许再去我看不到的地方，明白了吗？”

“是，我只想着带土……只……取悦带土，只被带土填满……只留在你身边……”卡卡西的眼睛逐渐恢复视线，他伸出手，摸了摸带土斑驳的半边脸，他抱住带土的头，吻去带土自己都不知道什么时候流出的眼泪。

“你只能留在我身边。”带土抱紧了卡卡西的身体。

“现在的你，除了我身边之外，你寸步难行，你已经无处可去了。”

“卡卡西，笨卡卡……”

“笨卡卡……”

他说，

“你已经无处可去了。”

 

—END—


End file.
